


Words in the Dark

by Kivrin



Series: Rupert Giles [9]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-09
Updated: 2010-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-07 03:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kivrin/pseuds/Kivrin





	Words in the Dark

"I m-made... oh, but I... guess you didn't want the first cup either."

"Thank you."

"Um, don't you want to come in where it's...?"

"We're in Southern California, Tara, I very much doubt I'll contract pneumonia sitting out here."

"C-come in where it's cool?"

"No. Thank you."

"Um."

"I'm sorry. I'm being... and you shouldn't be fussing over me. Dawn needs... and you, your hand, and... How are you?"

"My hand's okay. I wish Willow'd come home. I, I should be asking you."

"You've been..."

"It's over now."

"Yes. Yes, it's all over now. Everything."

"Mr. Giles?"

"Don't. Just... Please."


End file.
